gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sprunk Incorporated
thumb|Das Sprunk-Logo, 2008 Sprunk Incorporated (kurz Sprunk) ist ein Hersteller von Erfrischungsgetränken aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, der an der BAWSAQ notiert ist. Die Marke wirbt mit dem Spruch „Put some Sprunk in yer Trunk“ (dt. „Packe etwas Sprunk in deinen Kofferraum“). Innerhalb der GTA-Serie hat die Firma mehrere Fabrik-Standorte. Einer befindet sich in Montgomery, San Andreas. In allen bisherigen Städten befinden sich mehrere Werbetafeln und des Öfteren Getränkeautomaten. In dem Liberty City des Jahres 2008 existiert eine betretbare Sprunk-Fabrik in Tudor, Alderney. Den Hauptsitz hat Sprunk Inc. in East Beach, Los Santos. Zudem befindet sich in South Bohan ein Sprunk-Lager, welches in der Mission Escuela of the Streets eine Rolle spielt. Der Name Sprunk thumb|Der Hauptsitz von Sprunk in San Andreas Es könnte sein, dass der Name sich auf „Spunk“ bezieht, was Englisch für „Mut“ oder „Genuss“ ist, was bedeuten könnte, dass Sprunk ebenfalls ein Energy-Drink ist. Eine Werbetafel in San Andreas lässt vermuten, dass Sprunk auf „Spunk“ anspielt, was ein Synonym für „Samen“ ist. Weitere Indizien gibt es während der Mission, in der Carl Johnson und seine Freunde mit einem Auto durch ein Werbeschild fliegen und die Wörter „things to“ aus der Mitte des Slogans „wegschubsen“, so dass nur noch „Sprunk, a Taste of Come“ bleibt. Eine andere Theorie besagt, dass Sprunk von dem Schwarzen-Slang kommt: „crunk“ (abdrehen) und „sprung“ (verlieben) ergeben Sprunk. Ebenfalls diskutiert wird ein Bezug zum Großkonzern Sprite. Beide Marken haben dieselbe Farbgebung und einen ähnlichen Schrifttyp. Produkte Drei Sprunk-Produkte gibt es im Handel: *Sprunk *Sprunk Light *Sprunk Beer (es hängt eine Uhr in B Dups Apartment, auf der „Sprunk Beer“ steht) Sprunk-Dosen kann man in ganz San Andreas an Getränkeautomaten für einen Dollar kaufen – sie füllen die Lebensenergie auf. In GTA IV sucht sich Niko Bellic in den Kiosken immer eine Sprunk-Flasche als „Kaufobjekt“ aus. Werbespot (1992) thumb|Das Sprunk-Logo, 1992 *'Sprecher:' Dort draußen auf den Straßen wird ein Krieg geführt... (Polizeisirenen ertönen) *'Sprecher:' ...ein Krieg gegen den Durst! (Explosion) *'Voiceover:' Sprunk gewinnt den Krieg gegen den Durst mit der neuen granatenförmigen Dose. Ey, jo! Zieh an der Lasche und lösche deinen Durst mit dem brandneuen Explosionsgeschmack. (große Explosion) 112px|thumb|Ein altes Logo *'Sprecher:' So muss Frische klingen! Sprunk – lass die Cola-Kriege hinter dir mit der energiereichen Mixtur aus Zitrone, Limone und zehnmal so viel Koffein und Zucker. Außerdem Quecksilber und Benzol für noch besseren Limogeschmack! Dieses Getränk steigert deine Körpertemperatur auf ein Maximum! Andere Brausesorten benutzen Kohlenstoffdioxid... (Geräusch, das beim Aufmachen einer Dose entsteht, wenn man sie aufmacht) *'Sprecher:' Wir mischen Äther rein, um es richtig sprudeln zu lassen! Dank des Quecksilbers wirst du dich an nichts erinnern können, das so gut schmeckt wie Sprunk. Hol dir jetzt ein thermokernförmiges Sprunk-Sixpack, um den Durst zu stillen und die Party in Schwung zu bringen. Wirf deinen Freunden eine granatenförmige Dose zu und mach mit beim Sprunk-Gewinnspiel, wo du ein echtes Pack Granaten gewinnen kannst! Sprunk! Lösche deinen Durst mit dem brandneuen Explosionsgeschmack! (Explosion) Trivia *Sprunk ist eine Parodie auf den Softdrink „Sprite“. *Auch in „Manhunt“ gibt es Sprunk-Automaten. *Sprunk ist Hauptsponsor der Extreme Base-Jumping Competition. *In Alderney gibt es eine alte Sprunk-Fabrik *2008 kann man bei einem Sprunk-Gewinnspiel 25.000 Dollar gewinnen. Galerie Datei:Sprunk-Werbung, Dukes, IV.PNG|Eine alte Sprunk-Werbung in East Hook Datei:Sprunk-Plakat.jpg|Eine Sprunk-Werbetafel in Los Santos Datei:Sprunk fabrik.jpg|Das Fabrikgebäude von Sprunk in Montgomery Datei:Sprunk-Dosen, 24-7, SA.PNG|Sprunk-Dosen in einem 24/7-Markt sprunk startseite.jpg|Die Startseite der Sprunk-Homepage Datei:Sprunk_Uhr.jpg|Eine Sprunk-Uhr in B Dups Apartment Datei:BatiCustom-TLAD-front.png|Die Bati Custom im Sprunk-Design Siehe auch *Sprunksoda.com Kategorie:Lebensmittelhersteller Kategorie:Getränke Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzung